


Heirs of Charon

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs of Charon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

'  "Qafsiel Kaziel, Cassiel, Castiel, Messenger," a light, clear voice says in amusement, and he jerks his gaze to a dark-haired woman in a hunter's loose jacket and jeans, dusty boots crossed at the ankle as she leans back against a table and smiles at him with the same brilliant eyes of a man over two millennia dead. "Son of God, angel of the Lord, Castiel of the Host, courier of the Pantheons, victor of the Siege of Hell--"

"That," he whispers, "was a long time ago."

"--Castiel Gabriel Singer, Castiel of Chitaqua" she continues, laughter rippling through her voice as she pushes off the table, "and owner of 'thing Dean will cover with salt and set on fire in the front yard', by whatever name, with whatever rite, in whatever appearance it is right to invoke thee, I entreat you to grant me a single request."  '

 

\- Game of God, Chapter 5

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Heirs-of-Charon-562120231


End file.
